The gastrointestinal epithelium normally functions as a selective barrier permitting the absorption of nutrients, electrolytes and water and preventing the exposure to dietary and microbial antigens, including food allergens. The gastrointestinal epithelium limits the passage of antigens to the systemic circulation, that may be causing inflammatory reactions, e.g. allergic reactions. As the incidence of allergy, particularly food allergy, is increasing, many research groups search for (preventive) cures for these ailments.
EP1272058 describes a composition containing indigestible oligosaccharides for improving tight junction to reduce intestinal permeability and reducing allergic reaction. The composition may comprise LC-PUFA's (long chain-polyunsaturated fatty acids).
EP 745001 describes a combination of indigestible oligosaccharides and n-3 and n-6 fatty acids for treatment ulcerative colitis.
Usami et al (Clinical Nutrition 2001, 20(4): 351-359) describe the effect of eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) on tight junction permeability in intestinal monolayer cells. In their hands, EPA was found to increase permeability, indicating that EPA is unsuitable to improve intestinal barrier integrity.
The prior art formulations are not optimally suited for improving barrier integrity.